AMNESIA
by Jey Kim
Summary: Zitao kehilangan ingatannya dan merasa seperti terlahir kembali. kecelakaan yang ternyata disebabkan oleh saudara suaminya sendiri. Yifan yang begitu mencintai Zitao, membantu Zitao membangun ingatannya kembali. Meski jalannya sulit. [Re-Upload & edited]


AMNESIA

Main cast: Zitao&Yifan

Other cast3

Re-Upload dari fanfiction saya yang lama. Selamat menikmati

**Amnesia**

Suasananya terlihat berbeda. Aku merasa asing dengan segalanya. Aku pikir aku adalah bayi yang baru membuka mata. Tapi salah! Aku tidak menangis dan aku bisa melihat. Kuperhatikan telapak tanganku yang memiliki ukuran yang cukup besar dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Aku berjalan merambat pada dinding dan mendapati kaca lemari yang memantulkan bayangan wanita cantik. Aku menyentuh wajahku dan wanita cantik itu menyentuh wajahnya. Itu bayanganku. Wanita di kaca itu memiliki tubuh tinggi yang kurus. Kulitnya putih dan memiliki mata sayu yang indah. Inikah wujudku? Tapi, kapan aku dilahirkan?

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada badan lemari. Menetralkan nafasku yang tersengal, terlalu keras berfikir. Kuperhatikan ruangan tempatku berpijak dengan perlahan. Ruangannya cukup luas, dengan beberapa perabot sederhana seperti kasur,lemari pakaian, meja rias dan meja tempat buku-buku tebal. lantainya keramik dingin bewarna krem diseluruh ruangan, menusuk-nusuk telapak kaki kecilku dengan suhunya. Tapi, semuanya tampak asing. Aku merasa asing disini. Aku dimana?

_Krieeet..._

Kudengar suara pintu terbuka perlahan dan aku mencari dimana pintu berada. Mataku ku edarkan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, aku menemukan 2 pintu. Satu bewarna biru muda dan terbuat dari plastik, satu lagi berwarna coklat yang di cat mengkilat. Pintu yang coklat terbuka, aku menangkap kepala yang menyembul dari baliknya. kepalanya sedikit lebih kecil daripada kepalaku. Matanya mengerjap lucu dan dia tersenyum. Kami terus saling memperhatikan dan aku berjalan merambat ke arahnya. Melihatku mendekat, kepala kecil itu berganti dengan badan yang selaras besarnya dengan kepalanya yang kecil. anak kecil di depanku hanya setinggi perutku saja. Dia masih menatapku dengan senyum manis dan binar bahagia.

"Kau... siapa?" suaraku serak. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku berbicara. Aku juga tidak ingat, siapa anak kecil yang ternyata berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Dengan rambut agak panjang sampai kerah kemeja putihnya. Dia membolakan matanya kaget. Raut bahagia dan mata binar indah itu tergantikan dengan mata melotot.

"A –aku..." suaranya terbata dan bergetar.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku lagi, dia menatapku dengan mata lucunya yang mulai bergerak-gerak getar dan berair.

"Dia sudah sadar, boy?" dan suara seseorang mendekat yang menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaannya. Suaranya sedikit berat dan besar, berbeda dengan suara anak kecil di hadapanku ini.

"Su-sudah." Cicitnya sambil menunduk.

Kudengar derap langkah mendekat ke arah aku berdiri. Lalu daun pintu disibak dan menampilkan seseorang yang terlihat dewasa. Laki-laki itu berbadan besar, memakai kaos oblong dan celana abri sebetis, rambutnya hitam lurus dan dipotong cepak. Dia menatapku kaget.

"Oh god, sayang. Kenapa bangun sendiri. Ada yang sakit?" dia buru buru memapahku. Aku yang bingung hanya mengikuti langkahnya sampai ke pinggir tempat tidur. Dia memeriksa kondisiku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Ada yang sakit? Apakah kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanyanya sambil menatapku lekat dan menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Kau... siapa?" hanya 2 kata itu yang terfikir olehku.

Matanya membola dan wajahnya menegang kaget.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku lagi karena tidak juga mendapat jawaban.

"Kau tidak ingat?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Aku... aku merasa asing disini. Ini dimana?"

"Oh tuhan. Ayo kita berbenah dan temui dokter Max." Dia langsung bangkit. Mengambilkan coat lalu memakaikannya di badanku dan membenahi rambutku. Memakaikan jaket tebal ke laki-laki kecil yang tadi kutemui dan menyeretku pergi keluar dari sesuatu yang disebut 'rumah' ini. aku berjalan tertatih di belakangnya.

Amnesia

Diluar sedang musim dingin. Mungkin ini ada dibulan desember atau januari. Aku tidak ingat dan tidak tahu. Aku terus mengikuti pria asing yang menyeretku untuk menemui seseorang yang disebutnya dokter Max itu. Beberapa menit telah lewat, beberapa ratus meter dengan setumpuk salju sudah kami lalui. Laki-laki kecil yang tadi dipanggil 'boy' itu kini beralih berada di gendongan laki-laki yang berbadan besar di samping kiriku ini. Kami berakhir di rumah mungil bercerobong asap di bagian kiri atapnya. Cat rumahnya bewarna hijau luntur, mungkin terkikis air dan udara. Kacanya tembus pandang dan memperlihatkan bayangan hitam karena lampu tidak dihidupkan, hanya dari perapian karena asap mengepul keluar dari cerobong asapnya. Dari luar, bisa terlihat ada seseorang sedang duduk di kursi goyang sambil menyesap sesuatu dari sebuah cangkir. Kami berhenti tepat di depan pintu kayu yang terlihat sangat kokoh.

Setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, akhirnya pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang laki-laki yang kuyakin sudah berumur. Laki-laki itu berjanggut halus, beberapa helai rambut dan janggutnya memutih.

"Oh, kalian. Silahkan masuk." Sapa laki-laki tua itu.

Kami masuk mengikutinya lalu duduk di sofa coklat yang terlihat tua tapi masih bagus. Tangan kananku masih berada di genggaman laki-laki asing berbadan besar itu, dan tangan kirinya mendekap laki-laki kecil yang berada di gendongannya. Terlihat sekali anak kecil itu kedinginan karena sedari tadi memeluk leher dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu laki laki yang berbadan besar.

"Ada apa, Fan? Kapan dia sadar?" tanya laki-laki tua yang sedang menuangkan teh hangat di cangkir kecil bercorak bunga dahlia.

"Dia tidak mengenaliku." Jawab laki-laki yang berada di sebelah kananku. Aku hanya menatap mereka bertiga bergantian dengan wajah bingung. Aku ada dimana? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ya tuhan!" laki-laki tua itu tersentak kaget. "Ayo kita periksakan terlebih dahulu."

Laki-laki dewasa disampingku mengangguk dan menatapku seolah meyakinkan. Aku masih bingung, jadi aku hanya seperti anjing peliharaan yang penurut.

Beberapa menit aku habiskan dengan berbaring di ranjang kecil ber-sprei putih, mengikuti instruksi dari laki-laki tua yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Dokter Max. Dokter Max menyuruhku untuk memberitahunya beberapa hal. Aku hanya menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak spesifik. Dia memeriksaku di beberapa tempat dan berakhir dengan hembusan nafas kasar.

Aku duduk berdampingan dengan laki-laki asing yang tadi sempat dipanggil 'Fan' itu. Dia duduk memangku anak laki-laki kecil yang dari tadi hanya diam sambil mencuri tatap ke arahku dengan takut. Tanganku masih digenggam erat oleh si 'Fan' ini yang mau tidak mau membuatku menjadi merasa nyaman dan hangat.

"Tidak ada yang aneh dari fisiknya. Masih sama dengan pemeriksaan kemarin. Hanya saja, mungkin ia benar benar kehilangan ingatannya selama dia hidup. Dia hanya mengingat beberapa hal yang tidak spesifik. Artinya, dia masih bisa mengingat pengaplikasian ilmu pengetahuan. Hanya dia tidak bisa mengingat apa namanya, siapa dirinya dan siapa orang lain. Semuanya pasti terasa asing." Jelas Dokter Max. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Hilang ingatan? Aku menatap si 'Fan' takut. Dia membolakan matanya dan rahangnya mengeras. Matanya yang bulat memerah dan meneteskan sesuatu yang aku yakin disebut dengan air mata. Anak kecil di gendongannya ikut mendongak dan menangis dalam diam. Aku semakin bingung.

"Dia masih mengingat benda-benda di sekitar kita. Dia masih ingat bagaimana pengaplikasiannya. Dia masih ingat cara berfikirnya sebagai pengacara. Dia masih ingat, kecuali kehidupannya sendiri." Sambung dokter Sam. "Ini tidak ada obatnya, Fan. Aku fikir kecelakaan kemarin tidak akan berakibat sefatal ini." Dan dokter Max menghela nafasnya kasar –lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kecelakaan apa?" tanyaku disela kebingunganku.

"Bolehkah kami pulang?" dan si 'Fan' malah bertanya kepada dokter Max sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ya. Datanglah lagi besok ke rumah sakit tempat Luhan bekerja. Dia akan aku telefon malam ini untuk menanganinya langsung. Dan jangan segan untuk menelefonku jika terjadi hal serius. Jangan memaksakan dia mengingat sesuatu, ikuti arusnya."

Si 'Fan' mengangguk. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, dia menatapku yang masih bingung dengan segalanya. Dia mengecup puncak kepalaku. "Ayo, kita pulang." Dan dia menggandeng pergelangan tanganku lagi. Diturunkannya anak laki-laki itu dari gendongannya dan menggandengnya dengan tangan yang sebelah lagi. Ada perasaan nyaman dan hangat saat aku menggenggam tangannya. Tapi ini semua terasa aneh, asing dan membingungkan.

Sesampainya kami dirumah tempat pertama kali aku membuka mata, aku langsung ditariknya untuk duduk di sofa depan perapian. Kuperhatikan ruangan yang asing itu dan menemukan sebuah jam besar yang jarum pendeknya menunjukkan angka 8. Kulihat 'Fan' membisikkan sesuatu di telinga laki-laki kecil itu lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya yang lurus. Dia duduk bersimpuh dengan lututnya di depanku dan menggenggam tanganku. Anak kecil yang tadi bersama kami juga ikut berdiri di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua menatapku dengan lembut.

"Kau pasti asing dengan semuanya ya?" suaranya terdengar bergetar. Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita bangun ingatanmu lagi." Ucapnya lagi. Aku diam bingung.

"Ini aku, Wu Yifan." Tunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri. "Dan ini, Wu Sehun. Anakmu yang pertama." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum membawa anak kecil itu ke rangkulan besarnya.

"Dia... anakku? Ada apa sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" tanyaku masih bingung.

"Kau tidur sejak malam setelah kecelakaan di Ruang kerjamu. Kau seorang pengacara." Ucapnya lirih.

"Aku seorang pengacara?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Ya. Dan namamu adalah Wu Zitao, Istriku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku ? Zitao?

"Kami biasa memanggilmu 'Zi'. Kita menikah 5 tahun yang lalu dan mempunyai Sehun setahun kemudian." Jelasnya sambil mencium telapak tanganku.

"Apakah... kau tidak berbohong?" tanyaku takut-takut.

Yifan menatapku dengan tatapan lembut. Dia tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Tolong berhati-hatilah karena kau tidak mengingat siapapun. Tapi, aku harap kau percaya bahwa aku adalah suamimu." Dan dia memelukku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di dadanya.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa mengingat kalian." Ucapku di dadanya. Dan dia menangkup kepalaku menjauh dari dadanya.

"Aku akan membantumu. Sehun akan membantumu. Kami menyayangimu." Dia mencium dahiku, kedua kelopak mataku, hidungku dan bibirku.

"Nah, Boy. Ayo _say Hi_ pada Mama." Yifan berkata sambil mendorong punggung anak kecil yang ternyata bernama Sehun itu mendekat.

"Ma –ma... Mama..." ucapnya terbata dan langsung memelukku, menangis disana. Aku memeluknya balik, tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi selain itu.

_Yifan&Zitao_

Jam besar di dekat perapian itu menunjukkan pukul 11. Kuintip jendela yang lumayan berkabut, masih bisa menampilkan samar bagian luar. Diluar sedang turun salju, pasti membuat tumpukan salju di jalan setapak depan rumah semakin tebal. aku duduk diam sendiri di sofa ini menunggu Yifan yang sedang menaruh Sehun yang tertidur di pelukanku tadi. Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba memutar balik otakku ke kejadian yang hilang. Tapi nihil, kepalaku malah berdenyut nyeri. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku saat kepalaku semakin pening saat aku berusaha mengingat apapun.

"Sayang... ada apa?" kurasakan sofa di sebelahku berdenyit dan mengempis karena diduduki. Yifan duduk sambil menatapku cemas, lalu memijit pelan kepalaku yang kupegangi.

"Thanks." Ucapku lirih saat kepalaku disandarkan ke badan sofa.

"Jangan berusaha mengingat apapun. Jika tidak bisa dikembalikan, aku akan mengembalikannya menjadi ingatan baru." Ucapnya dengan tersenyum. "Sungguh terasa aneh saat tidak ada omelanmu mulai kemarin malam di rumah ini." sambungnya dengan menatapku sedih.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapku lirih. Aku masih mencoba mengerti semuanya tapi terasa sangat sulit. Sulit menerima orang asing yang menurutku secara tiba-tiba mengklaimku yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan. Kemarikan kepalamu, biar aku pijat." Kata Yifan sambil menarik kepalaku untuk tidur di pangkuannya. Dia memijat kepalaku dengan perlahan, tanpa sadar membuatku merasakan perasaan nyaman dan kerinduan. Seperti sudah lama sekali menantikan dipijat seperti ini. Tapi, kapan?

Aku memejamkan mata, masih mencoba berfikir. Menimbulkan guratan di sekitar dahi yang langsung di elus oleh Yifan yang masih memijat pelan kepalaku. Setelah pijatan-pijatan itu digantikan dengan usapan serta senandung kecil dari bibir Yifan, mataku mulai memberat. Usapan ini, senandung ini, membuatku seakan de javu. Tapi, kapan? Pertanyaanku mendapatkan jawaban angin lalu.

"Tidur saja, Zi. Istirahatlah." Yifan menunduk kan mengecup lembut dahiku membuatku seratus kali lebih mengantuk. Dan aku jatuh terlelap di pangkuannya.

_Yifan&Zitao_

Kepalaku pening saat aku mencoba membuka mata. Aku mencoba menopang tubuh untuk berdiri bangun, tapi gagal. Akhirnya aku hanya membuka mata dan menjelajahi plapon di atas kepalaku. Ini bukan plapon di atas sofa tempatku tertidur. Ini langit-langit kamar pertama kali aku membuka mata. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke kanan dan kekiri untuk mencari seseorang. aku menggerakkan badanku untuk berbaring menghadap ke kiri saat aku menyadari aku tidak sendiri. Disebelah kananku, tidur laki-laki kecil yang mengakui dirinya sebagai anakku, Sehun. Pipi dan hidungnya memerah karena kedinginan, bibirnya terbuka sedikit dan seluruh tubuhnya –kecuali kepala- tertutup selimut tebal. aku memperhatikan anak ini dengan pandangan penuh. Bentuk wajahnya, hidungnya, bibirnya, seluruhnya sangat Yifn sekali. Dia anakYifan, aku yakin itu. Tapi, apakah benar dia anakku?

Si kecil bergerak-gerak gelisah karena kedinginan. Dia mengerjapkan matanya yang lucu tepat di depanku.

"Good afternoon, Ma." Ucapnya dengan suara serak anak kecil, khas bangun tidur.

"Afternoon, Sehun." Ucapku sambil menatapnya. Dia tersenyum dan menampilkan eyesmilenya hingga matanya membentuk setengah lingkaran yang sangat manis. Kapan, aku pernah tersenyum seperti itu? Apakah aku pernah sekali saja tersenyum semanis itu?

"Ma, kenapa tidak ingat Sehun?" Ucapnya lirih sambil menggeser badannya mendekat. Aku membantunya mendekat dan bingung harus menjawab apa. Anak sekecil Sehun, mana mungkin mengerti penjelasanku bahwa semuanya tampak asing dan aneh. Mana mungkin mengerti soal hilangnya memoriku?

"Mama ingat. Tadi pagi hanya bercanda."

"Are you okay, Ma?" tanyanya.

"Yes, I am." Ucapku masih tanpa senyum. Aku bingung caranya tersenyum.

Kami saling menatap satu sama lain. Mata bening dan lucu milik Sehun benar-benar menggemaskan saat berkedip. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti tiruan Yifan. Aku melihatnya mulai mengantuk lagi saat kuelus kepalanya pelan. Dan Sehun kembali tertidur. Aku berfikir keras apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apakah aku harus menerimanya langsung? Atau apa?

Aku bangun dengan pelan agar tidak mengganggu tidur Sehun, berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Kuedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan tapi tidak menangkap sosok Yifan. Aku ingin menanyakan semuanya.

"Yifan..." seruku saat sampai di depan perapian yang masih menyisakan bara.

"Ya... aku disini." Seru seseorang samar yang sudah kupastikan adalah Yifan. Aku berjalan mengikuti suara itu hingga sampai ke depan sebuah ruangan, yang di depannya tertulis "Papa's Room" dengan crayon dan spidol warna khas anak kecil. mungkin tulisan Sehun, pikirku. Aku mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali sampai pintu terbuka menampilkan Yifan yang memakai kacamata berframe hitamnya.

Yifan menghelaku duduk di sofa merah dengan meja kecil di depannya. Dia duduk di sampingku. Aku baru menyadari diruangan ini walau musim dingin tetap terasa panas sekali hingga Yifan melepas kaosnya untuk bertelanjang dada.

"Ada apa, Zi?" tanyanya menatapku.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi." Ucapku lirih.

"Kau kecelakaan dan amnesia. Itu saja." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin. Kulihat wajahnya yang menegang, rahangnya mengeras dan giginya gemelatuk di dalam sana.

"Tidak ada hal yang lebih spesifik dari itu?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. Aku merasa jawaban 'tidak' yang diucapkan Yifan sama saja dengan 'Iya' saat dia jujur.

"Ceritakan segalanya tentangku yang dulu, Yifan. Kumohon." Pintaku

"Kau seorang wanita karir, pengacara. Malam itu ada suatu kecelakaan di kantor kerjamu dan membuatmu dirawat di rumah sakit. Dan karena tidak terjadi hal aneh dalam tubuhmu, kau dipindahkan ke rumah untuk menunggumu sadar. Akhirnya kau sadar, tapi tanpa ingatan."

"Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar, Yifan."

"Lalu apa?"

"Ceritakan tentang aku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin bersikap normal. Walau segalanya terasa asing."

"Kau adalah manusia yang tidak bisa diam, terlalu hyperactive. Dan rasanya agak aneh melihatmu seperti ini."

"Sungguh?" tanyaku.

"Aku harap kau percaya karena aku benar-benar tidak bisa membohongi mata indahmu." Ucapnya sambil menatap mataku intens.

"O –okay." Dan aku malah tergagap karena gugup. "Lalu, apa pekerjaanmu? Kau bilang aku adalah pengacara, bukan?"

"Ya, kau pengacara hebat. Sedangkan aku hanya musisi amatiran dan pelukis." Yifan tersenyum. "Kita masih tidak mendapat restu ibumu. Untung ada Sehun yang hadir sebagai cucunya." Dan Yifan memegang telapak tanganku erat, wajahnya menahan emosi.

Aku mencoba mengingat sesuatu tentangku lewat bantuan jawaban Yifan. Lagi-lagi rasa pusing mendera kepalaku tanpa ampun. Yifan langsung menarik kepalaku ke pangkuannya dan memijatnya pelan.

"Jangan berfikir terlalu keras." Bisik Yifan di depan telingaku. "Mari lakukan bersama." Dan matanya yang dingin beremosi berubah menjadi sendu dan lembut.

_Yifan&Zitao _

Author POV

Yifan terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan pergerakan di pahanya. Dia mengeliat pelan dan membuka mata perlahan. Yifan baru sadar dia tertidur dengan bantalan sandaran sofa. Dia melihat kebawah dan menemukan istrinya, Zitao, tidur dengan meringkuk menghadap sofa seperti janin. Ditepuknya perlahan pipi Zitao

"Hmm.."

"Bangun, Zi." Yifan masih menepuk pipi Zitao.

"Jam berapa?" tanya Zitao serak.

"Tidak tau. Kita mungkin sudah lama disini. Ayo bangun dan mandi." Ajak Yifan. Zitao mengangguk.

Yifan berjalan duluan di depan dan Zitao di belakang. Saat pintu terbuka, terdengan sayup-sayup suara televisi menyala dan kekehan anak kecil. Yifan tersenyum, tentu saja dia tau bahwa itu anaknya. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah Sofa yang diduduki Sehun. Sehun yang menyadari kehadiran papa dan mamanya langsung beranjak turun dari sofa dan berteriak.

"Mamaaa!" teriaknya lalu memeluk pinggul Zitao. Zitao hanya diam sambil melirik ke arah Yifan yang sama-sama memandangnya. Seakan tau arti pandangan Zitao, Yifan berdeham pelan.

"Mamanya saja yang diteriaki, papanya mana?" ucap Yifan dengan nada merajuk ke arah Sehun.

"Hehehehe... Papaaa!" dan Sehun beralih memeluk sebelah paha Yifan. Yifan tersenyum simpul ke arah Zitao. Zitao hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan. Yifan mengangkat Sehun dengan tangan kanannya untuk digendong. Diliriknya jam besar di ruangan itu yang menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

"Mandilah dulu, Zi. Aku akan memandikan Sehun lalu kita makan malam." Ucap Yifan sambil tersenyum. "Besok, harus kau yang memasak. Masakanku tidak pernah selezat milikmu."

"Ya.." dan Zitao berjalan ke arah kamar awal dia bangun karena dia yakin, disana ada kamar mandi.

Ini sudah 20 menit sejak Zitao mandi dan Yifan sudah selesai memandikan jagoan kecilnya. Didudukkannya Sehun di kursi yang sudah di tumpuk buku besar agar memudahkan makannya. Lalu Yifan bergelut di depan pantry penggorengan dan hanya mampu memasak telur dadar goreng keju kesukaan Sehun. Dia menggaruk telinganya yang tidak gatal saat mengetahui kemampuan masaknya tidak meningkat sejak 5 tahun dia menikah dengan koki terbaik sepanjang sejarah hidupnya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Suara pintu di ketuk membuyarkan lamunan Yifan. Dia mematikan kompor dan menaruk spatula di atas penggorengan.

"Duduk disini yang manis sampai mama datang, OK?" kata Yifan kepada Sehun. Si kecil hanya mengangguk dan nyengir meyakinkan.

Yifan berjalan ke arah pintu depannya, masih menggunakan apron merah jambu bergambar monokurobo. Dia berjalan semakin cepat saat ketukan itu belum juga berhenti.

"Ya.. sebentar." Teriak Yifan karena jarak antara dapur dan pintu depan agak sedikit jauh. Saat sampai di depan pintu, dia membukanya perlahan.

"Ya... siapa –Oh, hey,kak." Ucap Yifan sambil bersedekap dada lalu tersenyum.

Si lawan bicara hanya memandang Yifan dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Yifan mengikuti arah pandang si lawan bicara dan tersenyum miring.

"Hentikan pandanganmu, dan enyahlah dari sini sebelum aku memiting kepalamu." Ucap Yifan datar.

"Si bajingan sudah berubah jadi tikus rumah, eh?" tanyanya tanpa menjawab sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Hanya mencoba menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik. Silahkan pergi jika tidak ada yang penting."

"Ini seperti bukan dirimu, Yifan. Tidakkah kau mempersilahkanku masuk terlebih dahulu? Satu cangkir teh cukup untuk membuatku hangat setelah hujan salju barusan." Ucapnya santai. Yifan mengeratkan rahangnya.

"Ini aku. Sekarang pergilah sebelum aku menjadi marah."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Zitao."

"Zitao hilang ingatan, kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya."

"Tentu saja." Ucapnya bangga.

"Bajingan!"

Yifan membanting pintu dengan keras.

Yifan menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Siapa, Fan?" suara lembut itu mengalun di telinga Yifan. Diarahkan pandangannya ke arah suara, di beberapa undakan tannga dari lantai berdiri Zitao dengan tatapan ingin tahunya.

"Hanya pengantar pizza yang salah alamat." Ucap Yifan santai. Lalu berjalan ke arah dapur kembali.

"Ayo makan. Aku membuatkan makanan kesukaan Sehun." Dan Zitao mengikuti Yifan untuk makan bersama.

_To be continued..._


End file.
